


Build Me An Empire

by Raphale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Arthur, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), I don't know where I'm going with that, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magical Threats, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickness, Tourneys, bear with me there is a story somewhere, i'm writing it as i go, not beta read we die like will, tbh i started this in march 2018 so it's a long time coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphale/pseuds/Raphale
Summary: Arthur likes to toy with his opponents during tourneys, Merlin is fed up, there's a sickness plowing through the city, the Druids are a bunch of worrywarts and Morgana is having visions of the apocalypse. All Merlin wanted to do was to spend a good summer with his King and his friends. Now, he has to deal with three or four crisis at the same time, while Arthur gloats about his achievements and everyone is asking him for directives. If the universe doesn't chill out soon, he's going to set something on fire.
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 11





	Build Me An Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This was started in March 2018, and I have no idea where I'm going with this. Also, it is absolutely not beta read, feel free to point out errors and stuff. Constructive criticism welcome !
> 
> Title from _Throne_ , Bring Me The Horizon, because I'm unoriginal and this song is always a mood.

_The sticks and the stones that_   
_You used to throw have_   
_Built me an empire_   
_So don't even try_   
_To cry me a river_   
_'Cause I forgive you_   
_You are the reason I still fight_

_– Bring Me The Horizon, Throne_

**************************************************************************

Merlin held back a sigh for the tenth time in 10 minutes. On the field, Arthur swung his sword, making the visiting knight step back in a hurry. The sun was hitting hard, and Merlin needed to go back to the lower town to help Gaius with the sickness that was spreading due to the hot weather. But he couldn't leave. Not until Arthur's fight, the last for today, was over. Which would have been a while ago if Arthur would just stop toying with the knight... Merlin grit his teeth. Arthur had been full of nervous energy before the tourney, pacing and working his Knights hard, but that wasn't a reason to make them all wait for him as if nobody had things to do. Finally, finally, Arthur stopped pretending and with one twist of the wrist, sent his opponent's sword far away. 

"Do you yield ?" he asked. 

The Knight didn't even hesitate. By the way he was holding himself, it was clear he was hurt. Arthur called the healer in, then made his way to Merlin, grinning broadly. Merlin rolled his eyes, prompting Arthur to frown at him.

"What ?" the King asked, exasperated.  
"You could have done that earlier." Merlin shrugged, following Arthur to his tent.   
"And end the combat as soon as it started ? Where would be the fun in that, pray tell ?"   
"Not wasting our time, for one." Merlin grumbled, removing Arthur's armor carefully.

Arthur's frown reappeared. Confusion then realisation showed in his face.  
"Oh." he breathed out. "I forgot."   
"I guessed as much." Merlin answered, turning away.   
Arthur grabbed his wrist.   
"How is the situation evolving in the lower town?"   
"How should I know ?" Merlin replied angrily, "I've been here all morning because of you !"

Arthur flinched, and for a split second, Merlin felt guilt. Then he remembered that it was only the prat’s fault for being so self-centered.

“Well, it’s not like serving me isn’t actually your job, you know”, he replied haughtily, trying to hide his own guilt.

Merlin sighed. He didn’t have the energy to banter, or whatever it was they were doing, today. Arthur seemed to realise that, and as soon as the chain mail was off of him, his whole demeanour changed, softening.

“Hey”, he whispered, catching Merlin’s hand and squeezing it. “How are you feeling?”

Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. It was unfair how Arthur could be so gentle, attentive and… nice, sometimes. Especially when he had spent days before working Merlin to the ground between his three or four jobs in Camelot. In his eight years of being Arthur's shadow, he had been witness to the King's contradicting behaviour many times, and yet it managed to surprise him every time. Even after they had finally succumbed to their mutual attraction, and he had been the recipient of Arthur's love and intense attention, it still left him breathless how much Arthur noticed people and cared about them.

The sickness had been spreading steadily in the lower towns, and though no one had died yet, Merlin knew it was only a matter of time. The heat, uncommon in this part of the country, had taken everyone by surprise, and the water reserves had dried up very quickly. Too quickly. The people had then started to drink from the few wells and ponds remaining outside the walls of the city, and Gaius and Merlin, as Camelot’s Head Physicians, were fairly certain that’s where the sickness had come from. 

Meanwhile, Arthur had managed to sign a peace treaty with King Lot of Essetir, who had rebuilt the kingdom after Cenred’s tyrannical rule had finally ended. To celebrate the new alliance, a two-week long fair had been organised, tourneys and craftsmanship markets and balls. And Merlin, as the King’s first advisor, had played a huge part in the organization of the event. 

If it had been only that, Merlin could have managed. But as the tourney was starting and he was working every night to find a cure, Iseldir, current leader of the Triskelion Druids, had send a message, warning Emrys that a weird force had been felt in the flow of magic, and seers were having ominous visions. Simultaneously, Morgana had called from the Isle of the Blessed, frantic with worry and plagued with bad dreams. 

For a moment, Merlin had wanted to punch a wall or burn a tree. A magical threat was the last thing he needed. 

Through it all, Arthur had been… himself. He had listened to Merlin rant and think aloud, made sure that he had everything he needed and made him take a break when he had gone too long without. But he had also piled up items after items on the list of things to do to prepare for the Essetir-Camelot celebrations, been insufferably smug and arrogant, and demanding. 

Merlin sighed again and bowed his head, hiding in his King’s chest. Arthur immediately accommodated him, his arms encircling his waist and his lips coming to graze his hair.

“Hey”, he whispered again. “It’s going to be alright. I promise.”

“How do you know ?”, Merlin whined, screwing his eyes shut. The exhaustion of the past weeks was catching up to him and he wanted nothing but to let go completely, trusting Arthur to hold him.

“Because you’re you and you’re amazing and I trust you.” Arthur answered simply, his voice steady and his heart a reassuring tempo in Merlin’s ears.

The Mage swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat, tears welling up in his eyes. He burrowed further in Arthur’s embrace, not willing to face the world yet. They stayed like this, intertwined, breathing slowly and taking comfort in each other’s presence, for a long moment, the sounds of the tourney and the fair outside muffled. The world could wait for them a minute longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, [@rapha-writes](https://rapha-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
